Pen Enemies
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Turkey tells TRNC that he should befriend just one person. Unfortunately, Turkey decides that the person he should befriend is Sealand, TRNC's very enemy. TRNC has no choice but to befriend the boy, or at least pretend he did. They send annoyed letters back and forth, whilst pretending they are friends.
1. A Proposal

**A/N: The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (TRNC) is so cute and he just doesn't get the loves. Sealand is just kinda awesome. I ship them together in a puppy love sense. They are also cute as just good ol' frenemies.**

**Also, they're enemies because TRNC is recognized by a nation and Sealand isn't, but Sealand still thinks he's a nation. Enjoys.**

* * *

"Squirt, I think you should start tryin' to make friends."

North Cyprus looked up from his book to Turkey with his typical blank expression. "I think I'm fine alone." he replied shortly, immediately returning focus to his novel.

Turkey frowned and crossed his arms. "This isn't something you get to decide." He walked over to his little brother's chair and pulled the book out of his hands.

"Hey!" North Cyprus cried indignantly.

Turkey dog-eared the page and shut the book. "Sorry, kid. You need to make friends. You can't just be hangin' around here all. The. Time."

"...but I live here."

Turkey rolled his eyes behind his mask. "I_ know_. It's not like I didn't know you've been livin' here for decades." the elder growled. "What I mean is ya need to get out and play with a friend." The masked nation tapped his chin for a moment before snapping. "I know who you can be friends with!"

North Cyprus narrowed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't like what Turkey would say. "Oh yes? Who?"

"That Sealand kid!"

North Cyprus stared blankly. "You have to be kidding."

Turkey shook his head. "I ain't. Sealand and you should be friends!"

"I hate that brat."

"Too bad. You're gonna be his friend." Turkey said in a finalizing tone. "Who knows, you may just start likin' him if you try to get to know him!"

The young child sighed. "Fine. I'll try being friends with that dumb brat." he grumbled.

Turkey smiled. "That's a good little squirt. Now, why you go off an write him a letter?"

North Cyprus didn't say a word then as he got out of his chair and climbed up the stairs to his room. He sat down at his desk with a stationery note in front of him. "What do I say?" the boy asked himself, tapping the pencil in his hand on the desk. "I'll... start with the greeting."

_Dear brat..._

"Hmm... I guess I'll explain this situation. I hope his tiny brain can understand it, though."

_Dear brat,_

_Today, my guardian, Turkey, told me I was to make friends. He insisted I try you. Why, I'll never know, but for now on, we'll have to either become friends, or pretend to be to get him off my back. You can handle that, correct? You're awfully slow in the head, but I think you can do it._

_Thank you for your consideration._

_Sincerely,_

_The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (TRNC)_

A tiny, satisfied smile brushed the boy's lips as he placed it in an envelope and wrote Sealand's address. He headed down the stairs and handed it to Turkey. "Put this in the mailbox."

Turkey looked at the envelope. "This your letter?" Cyprus nodded. "You did it real quick, squirt."

"I didn't have much to say." Cyprus replied. "I explained my predicament and asked him to be my friend. That's all I really needed to say."

Turkey slowly nodded. "All right, kiddo." he said, smiling. "I'm glad you're tryin' to make friends and all."

"I'm glad too."

~Pen Enemies~

_The Following Day_

Sealand was sitting on the couch in his adoptive parents' (Sweden and Finland) home, watching cartoons on the television. Finland entered the house, holding the mail they'd received that day. He flipped through the mail, figuring out what was junk, what were bills, and what were other miscellaneous letters. "Sealand, you have a letter." Finland said, holding a small envelope.

Sealand looked at Finland, curious. "Who's it from?" he asked.

Finland glanced at the return address. "It's from that little boy North Cyprus." the nation answered. "How cute, your little friend wrote you a letter!"

The young micronation scowled. "He isn't my friend."

"Sure he is! I see you two talking all the time!" Finland said, before handing his adopted son the letter. 'Now read it, and I expect you to reply to his letter as well!"

Sealand opened the letter, wanting to know why his sworn enemy had sent him a letter. He read it and grumbled something under his breath. He decided he would immediately write his reply to the jerk who'd sent him the letter. He grabbed a piece of paper on the cluttered coffee table in front of him and a pen.

_Dear jerkface,_

_Don't even think I'm going to help you! We're enemies! Not to mention you called me stupid and a brat! I don't care whether Mr. Turkey is making you or not, I'm not helping!_

_Go find another kid to pick on!_

_From,_

_Sealand (WHO IS A COUNTRY!)_

The British boy smirked and got off the couch to find an envelope to send his letter in.

~Pen Enemies~

North Cyprus didn't expect such a quick reply. He found the letter from the brat named Sealand on the kitchen table. "Is this for me?" Cyprus asked as he held the letter in his small hands.

"Yeah, kid. Your buddy replied real quick, didn't he?" Turkey said.

North Cyprus nodded. "Yes, he did reply quickly. I hope he accepted my request for friendship." He added the last sentence to make it seem like he wanted to be friends with the brat. The young Turkish Cypriot tore open the envelope's top and read the letter, his mood turning sour.

Turkey looked at his young companion. "So, what'd he say?"

Cyprus shifted his eyes. "Eh, he said he would be friends with me." He ran off towards the stairs so he could write a response to his enemy. "I must write him a reply now!"

Turkey smiled, not knowing what either of the letters that had been sent recently really said. "I knew he'd become friends with that kid."

North Cyprus found another stationary note and started writing quickly.

_Dear brat_

"Maybe I should use his name this time..." Cyprus muttered. He erased the word 'brat'.

_Dear Sealand,_

_Do you have to use an exclamation mark for every sentence? It looks positively ridiculous. I know I called you a brat, and I am sorry._

The young Cypriot hoped Sealand believed he was actually sorry.

_Also, you complain about me calling you a brat, and then you go and refer to me as 'jerkface'. I don't appreciate cruel names, either. A word of advice:__ be the bigger man, you do not stoop to the other's level. Be kind and calm when speaking to someone who's insulted you._

_...please be my friend? Or at least pretend? Please? I have already convinced Turkey that you and I are becoming friends. I can't lie to him forever. He'll figure it out and I will be grounded until I'm a fully recognized nation. That might take a thousand years!_

_I am begging you to help me. I'll do whatever you want in return for pretending, or actually becoming, my friend._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus_

North Cyprus could only hope that Sealand accepted his plea.

* * *

**A/N: These'll probably pretty short chapters. Anyways, I made TRNC act like a tiny sophisticated adult in this. THAT'S PART OF MY HEADCANONS. Also, anyone ever read Micheal Vey, Prisoner of Cell 25?**

**It's really, really good. My sister and I are trying to find the second book as we speak. I'd recommend it. Starts off a little slow, but it gets really awesome a few chapters in.**

**But I digress. Bye!**


	2. Playdate with a Fake Friend

**A/N: I already adore writing this. I love the little kid nations. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sealand had received the second letter from TRNC. As he did before, he wrote an immediate reply.

_Dear TRNC,_

_I was thinking about saying no, but then I remembered you said you'd do anything. I decided I will pretend to be your friend only if you do the following:_

_1. Admit that I am a country and you aren't!_

_2. Treat me as your superior!_

_3. Give me 20 Sealand dollars. Finny and Sweden cut off my allowance after a little... incident involving my big annoying jerk brother England a few weeks ago._

_If you do these, then we shall be fake friends._

_From,_

_Sealand_

_P.S. I AM the bigger man! I'm taller than you by like, four inches!_

As Sealand placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it, Sweden walked in. "What're y' doing?" he asked, looking at the letter.

Sealand turned around to face his adopted father. "Ah, writing a letter to my friend North Cyprus." he answered.

Sweden blinked. "That's nice. Come downstairs, it's time for dinner."

"Yes, papa!" Sealand slid off his bed and followed the Swede down the stairs to the dining room.

Sealand sat down in one of the chairs as Finland starting putting the food on the table. "Did you write the letter to your friend like I told you?" Finland asked.

The lad nodded. "Yep! Then he wrote me back again and I reply to that too! By the way, can you mail it soon? I want him to get my letter as soon as possible!"

Finland smiled. "That's nice that you and your friend are writing to each other. Maybe we should invite him over!"

"That'd be great!" Sealand exclaimed. "How about this Saturday? Do we have any plans?"

Finland thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so." he replied. "I'll call Mr. Turkey after dinner, okay? Hopefully little Cyprus isn't too busy this weekend!"

~Pen Enemies~

TRNC was in the kitchen getting a drink when the phone rang. "Phone!" he called to his elder.

"I hear it, squirt." Turkey picked up the phone in the other room. "Hello?" North Cyprus grabbed the phone in the kitchen to listen.

"Hello, Mr. Turkey! It's Finland."

_Finland? _The boy thought it was odd that such a nation would call. Unless it was about Sealand...

"Uh, hello Finland. Can I help you?" Turkey himself sounded like he found it odd.

"I was just wondering if North Cyprus could come over on Saturday to play with my Sealand!"

North Cyprus's eyes widened. "No." he whispered very quietly.

"Sure! I bet the little squirt would love that." Turkey replied. "What time should I bring him on Saturday?"

"Any time is fine. Just don't come at six a.m."

"How about I drop him off at one?"

"Sounds good to me!" Finland said. "Okay, Mr. Turkey. I will see you then."

"All right. Goodbye."

Turkey hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen. TRNC quickly hung up the phone as he heard his caretaker apporaching. "Guess what, squirt?"

TRNC acted as if he didn't know. "What?"

"You're going over to Sealand's on Saturday!"

"Perfect. I've been meaning to meet up with him." the young boy said.

Turkey grinned. "Now you can." he said. "I'm glad you finally found a friend to play with!"

TRNC nodded. "Me too." He opened the fridge, grabbed a soda, and left the kitchen. "Tell me if I get another letter from Sealand, okay?"

"I will, kiddo."

Later that day, Turkey went out to check the mail. He found another letter addressed to TRNC from Sealand. He headed up the stairs and knocked on the young boy's door. "Squirt, you got a letter from Sealand." he called.

Cyprus opened the door to his room and accepted the letter. "Thank you, Turkey." He shut the door and sat at his desk. He prepared paper and a pencil for a reply and opened the letter. After reading he began his letter.

_Dear Sealand,_

_I wish I hadn't said I'd do anything. I really wish. Unfortunately, if I must do these things, I shall. When I see you on Saturday I will tell you that you are a nation and deny I am a country. I will do my best to treat you as a superior, and I will bring the money you require._

_Any who, thank you for agreeing to be my fake friend. I don't know what I would do if you did not. I will see you next Saturday. Don't feel inclined to send a reply until after Saturday, though you may still do as so if you please._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus_

~Pen Enemies~

Sealand was excited when it finally became Saturday. When Turkey dropped North Cyprus off for the day, Sealand bounded over to him while Finland, Sweden, and Turkey make small talk. "Hey Cyprus!" the young Sealander greeted, his hand finding its way under TRNC's fez to ruffle his short hair.

TRNC gritted his teeth, agitated. "H-Hello, Sealand. I hope to find you are well." he replied.

"I'm great! I couldn't wait for today!" Sealand exclaimed. "Let's go up to my room! I have some video games we can play!" He grabbed the Cypriot's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

Sealand turned the knob and entered his room with TRNC in tow. The Cypriot looked around. "Your room is rather cluttered," he commented. "Mine is much cleaner."

Sealand snorted. "Whatever. My room is my room and your room is yours."

"Whatever. Let's just get through the day." he grumbled.

Sealand nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, I got some video games." He rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a GameCube. and a few games. "What do you want to play?"

TRNC picked up the game boxes and looked at each of them. "Well-"

The Sealander ripped the games out of the boy's hand. "Wait, why am I asking you? I'm your superior and therefore shall pay no attention to your opinions!" The Cypriot sighed, annoyed. "We shall play... Mario Kart!"

He opened the box and put the disc in, then hooked up the system to a small TV and turned it on. He handed Cyprus one controller and sat down on his bed. Cyprus sat beside him. "How do you play this game?" TRNC asked his fake friend.

"Oh, it's easy! Just hold A to go, press X to use an item, press B to stop, and use the control stick to move left and right!"

Cyprus glanced down at his controller. "I think I understand."

"Good!" Sealand chirped. "Now get ready to be destroyed!"

North Cyprus smirked. "Oh, I doubt it. I could beat you any day!"

"Could not!"

"Could so!"

"Could NOT!"

"Could so!"

"Could not, because I am your superior and therefore-"

"Oh, get over yourself." Cyprus pressed start to begin the game.

Sealand glanced at TRNC's controller. "No fair! I accidentally gave you the player one controller!" He tried to take it from Cyprus, who leaned away to keep Sealand from taking it.

"It's mine, Sealand. You gave it to me." North Cyprus objected.

"No! I'm supposed to have it! Give it back!" Sealand exclaimed, still trying to take it.

Cyprus started scooting over to the other side of the bed. "No!"

"Give it!"

"No!"

"You little-"

Someone knocked on the door. "Boys?" It was Finland.

The two moved back to their original spots. "Yeah, mama?"

Finland opened the door with a plate of snacks. "I thought I'd give you boys something to snack." He set the plate down on the bedside table. "Is everything all right?"

Sealand nodded. "Everything's fine, mama. We were just gonna play Mario Kart." he answered. "Thank you for the snacks."

"No problem!" Finland turned away from the two boys and left the room.

TRNC looked at Sealand with an amused expression. "'Mama'?"

Sealand blushed, embarrassed. "S-Shut up, jerk." he mumbled. He picked up his controller. "Let's just play."

The boys spent the entire afternoon playing video games, each boy trying to beat the other in whatever game they could. They even began to keep track of who won and who lost at each game until they'd run out of games to play. "Our score is tied," TRNC said, checking over the paper with the score.

"What? No way we could have tied! I won!"

"According to the paper you didn't."

Sealand took the paper and looked it over. "No fair! We can't both have won!" he exclaimed.

TRNC shrugged. "Well, we did."

"I don't care! We'll say that I won!" Sealand said.

The Cypriot blinked. "No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I am a country!"

"So am I."

"By the way, you never admitted I was a nation and you weren't." Sealand pointed out. "For that, I take away one point."

TRNC gasped. "What? That's not fair!"

Sealand erased a tally mark from Cyprus's side of the score chart. "Oh! And you forgot to give me the 20 Sealand dollars I asked for! That's _two_ points!"

"Well-"

"And you don't treat me as your superior! That's FIVE MILLION POINTS!" The Sealander scribbled over all of Cyprus's points. "So now I WIN!"

Cyprus scoffed. "Only because you unfairly took my points away!"

"That's what you get for not doing what we agreed!" Sealand replied.

Cyprus sighed. "Fine. You're a country and I'm not." Sealand grinned. TRNC dug around his pocket and handed money to Sealand. "Here's 20 liras. That's about 20 Sealand dollars. I'm also sorry I haven't been treating you a my superior."

Sealand accepted the money. "Thanks! Okay, for getting those out of the way, I will give you... one point!"

"But I had-"

"Don't make me take away the point, Cyprus." Sealand said in an almost mocking tone. "You don't want to lose to me twenty to zero, do you?" Cyprus shook his head. "Thought so!" Deciding he couldn't take anymore of this, Cyprus got off Sealand's bed and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Sealand asked, getting off the bed to follow his fake friend.

North Cyprus ignored him and headed down the stairs to find Finland or Sweden. He found Finland on the couch reading. "Oh hi, Cyprus. Do you need something?"

"I don't feel good." TRNC said in the most convincing sick tone he could. "May I go home?"

Finland nodded. "Of course! I'll call Mr. Turkey and have him pick you up."

"Thank you, Mr. Finland." North Cyprus said in the same sick tone he used before.

Finland picked up the phone on the coffee table and dialed Turkey's number. "Hi, Mr. Turkey! Oh, they're getting along great. Yeah, they'll definitely be best friends. Hm? Oh, Cyprus says he's not feeling well. Could you come pick him up? Good. Okay. See you then. Goobye." he hung. "There, Cyprus. Turkey will be here in a little bit."

Cyprus nodded. "I'm glad. I am really not feeling good."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Finland said sympathetically. "It's a shame you have to go home so soon. Did you at least have a good time while you were here?"

"Yes, sir. It was lovely."

Finland smiled. "Good. We'll have you over again sometime soon."

"Oh... oh! Wonderful."

"Why don't you go wait outside with Sealand?"

North Cyprus said nothing and went outside, Sealand following him closely. As they went outside, Sealand hissed, "What was that?"

North Cyprus kept his usual emotionless demeanor. "I wanted to go home so I pretended like I was sick. What do you not understand?"

Sealand scowled. "It's not right how you played mama like that!"

"It's not right how you treat me so rudely."

"Whatever! Let's just wait!"

"Exactly my idea." They sat down on the front stoop in an angry silence. TRNC glanced at Sealand. "Do you not have anything to say to me? or yell, rather?"

Sealand sighed. "I will keep those words for my next letter. You should be expecting it tomorrow."

TRNC looked away from Sealand. "Very well."

As Turkey drove up in his car, TRNC couldn't help but realize that he might've ruined his fake friendship already.

* * *

**A/N: TRNC doesn't take that rudeness lying down. He's a TURK.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys around, m'kay?**


	3. With a Little Help From My Friend

**A/N: I've been so busy but I feel so bad for not writing so I wrote this! Took a whole day but whatever! Enjoy!**

* * *

After Turkey came and picked TRNC up, Sealand went inside his house. "Sorry your little friend had to go home so soon," Finland said, patting his adopted son on the back.

Sealand scowled. "It's fine. I'll see him at the World Meeting next week." he grumbled.

"Oh right! The World Meeting is next Friday! I should right that down on the calendar." Finland left his son alone.

Sealand headed up the stairs to his room and sat down at his small desk, which he typically used for school. He found himself a blank sheet of paper and started writing.

_Dear jerkface of epic proportions,_

_Guess what? We're not fake friends anymore after that little stunt you pulled when you were over at my house!_

_So you better tell your stupid jerk father or brother or cousin or whatever... you know I mean Turkey. Anyways, tell Turkey we're not friends! I bet he'll ground you for a month!_

_This is what you get!_

_From,_

_Sealand_

_P.S. I AM A COUNTRY!-!-!-!_

Sealand smirked as he folded the paper. He'd go down and find an envelope for his letter a bit later. He decided to take his mind off of North Cyprus but playing one of his games.

~Pen Enemies~

"So, you're not feeling well?" Turkey said, glancing at TRNC for a moment while he drove.

TRNC nodded. "Yes. My stomach hurts." he replied, using the same sick tone as before.

Turkey frowned. "Huh. I wonder why."

"I wouldn't know." Cyprus said. "It just hurts today."

"Well, it's not normal for countries to get stomach aches." Turkey said. "It's usually if something bad is happening in their country."

North Cyprus tensed up a bit. He'd forgotten that. "Oh. Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with my country right now." he said.

"That's weird." Turkey said. "I guess we should just see what happens with that stomach problem of yours."

Cyprus sighed. "Yeah."

When they arrived home, Cyprus immediately went to his room and read for the rest of the day.

In the morning, Cyprus, as he did a few times before, found a letter addressed to him on the table. "Feelin' better, squirt?" Turkey asked.

North Cyprus nodded. "Yes. Much better." he replied.

"Good." Turkey pointed at the letter. "You got a letter from Sealand."

"I saw," TRNC said, taking the letter off the table. He ripped open the top and took out the letter, and then read it. He 'tssked' and rolled his eyes.

Of course, Turkey noticed that. "What's up, squirt?"

North Cyprus paused for a second, conjuring up some excuse. "Uh... Sealand's just be over dramatic," he said. "He's practically acting like I was dying."

"He's just worried."

TRNC sighed. "I know, but... whatever. I'll go write him a quick reply and let him know I'm okay." Turkey nodded in agreement.

North Cyprus, as before, found paper and wrote his quick reply.

_Dear brat,_

_Fine. See if I care that you're not even my fake friend._

_Turkey... is my caretaker. Call him a brother if you wish, but I'm not sure my relation to him either._

_I shall not tell him about our falling out. I shall continue to say that we are friends. Try your best, foolish brat._

_Perhaps I shall tell your "mama" about how cruel you've been to me as well._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus_

_P.S. My Allah, do you have to use so many exclamation points, you sickly little waste of a human life? One shall do just fine._

He repeated his usual routine of placing it in the envelope and then putting it in his mailbox for pickup. When TRNC walked back inside, he sighed. Cyprus was starting to actually feel guilty for lying to Turkey about his friendship. He ignored it the best he could when he passed Turkey in the hall.

~Pen Enemies~

The next day, Sealand was spending time with one of his actual friends, Wy. "So he wanted me to be his fake friend," Sealand explained, "and at first I said 'yes' but then we got in a fight and he lied to mama about being sick so he could go home! I told him that I wouldn't be his fake friend anymore in my letter and I bet Turkey's gonna find out thatwe're not friends and he'll get grounded for like, ever!"

"Sounds like quite a problem." Wy replied.

Sweden opened the door to his adopted son's room. "Got a letter." he mumbled. Sealand stood up and took the letter from Sweden.

"Thanks, papa." Sealand said, smiling. Sweden nodded and closed the door again.

Sealand rejoined Wy on the bed, who leaned forward. "Is it from Cyprus?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sealand ripped open the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter. Sealand skimmed the letter and grumbled.

Wy took the letter out of Sealand's hands and read it herself. "Huh. He doesn't seem intimidated by you at all." she said.

Sealand sighed with frustration. "I know! It's like, what the heck! I was threatening him and he just doesn't even seem to care that much!" He glanced at Wy. "What do you think I should do?"

Wy shrugged. "I don't know. Try to actually be friends with him."

"No!"

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Wy demanded.

"What _isn't_ wrong with him?" Sealand replied. "Don't tell me you like him, either!"

Wy crossed her arms. "Well, I do." she said.

Sealand moved closer to her. "What do you like about him? He's a fail-tastic jerk!" he hissed.

"He seems nice." Wy simply said.

Sealand gasped. "What?-! No way!" he cried angrily. "He's really mean!"

"Have you even tried to actually get to know him?" Wy asked.

Sealand paused. "Um, well... not really." He noticed her exasperated expression. "But only because he's such a mean jerk!"

"Well, I think that you should-"

"Have you ever talked to Cyprus?" Sealand hissed. "He's so full of himself!"

Wy shook her head. "No, but-"

"HA!" Sealand exclaimed. "Then you _don't_ know what he's like!"

"Maybe. However-"

"Why are you defending him, then?" Sealand stopped to think, then smirked. "Oooh! Do you have a _crush_ on him?"

Wy blushed. "No! I just think you're not being fair!" she snapped.

Sealand's smirk widened. "Sure. Whatever you want to think." He got off his bed. "I thin k I should write Cyprus a little reply."

Wy glared. "You better not mention that I have a crush on him." she growled.

"So it's true." Sealand laughed as he found a paper and a pencil.

The Australian micronation got off the bed and walked over to Sealand's desk. "Let me help you write it." she said. "I want you to actually try to be friends with Cyprus. It's only fair."

Sealand grumbled under his breath. She was right, and he hated that.

_Dear TRNC,_

_I guess I couldn't force you to tell Turkey, and please don't tell mama. He'll kill me._

_I know my use of exclamations are used more than needed, but sometimes I just like doing that. Anyways, I really do want to try to befriend you, Cyprus. I do think we could be friends if we actually tried to get to know one another._

_From,_

_Sealand_

Wy smiled. "See, doesn't that seem like a good letter?" she asked.

Sealand nodded. "I guess so."

She turned around. "I'll be back. I have to use the restroom." Wy said, walking out.

"Okay." When she was gone, Sealand added one last line.

_P.S. My friend Wy (the little girl micronation who lives with Mr. Australia) has a crush on you._

He quickly put it in an envelope so Wy wouldn't see what he'd written. Sealand grinned to himself and wrote down Turkey's address on the front of the envelope.

~Pen Enemies~

TRNC got the letter early the next day. "Boy, you kids sure are writing a lot." Turkey remarked, handing TRNC the letter.

North Cyprus nodded. "I have noticed that too," he replied, opening the top with a letter-opener Turkey had bought the night before. "I think it's good. Too many children type and have the most painfully bad handwriting. This keeps our writing skills the best it can."

He read the letter and narrowed his eyes. _This definitely,_ he thought, _was not written by Sealand alone. _He remembered the last line about Wy and figured she might have helped Sealand seem a little smarter and nicer.  
Turkey glanced at TRNC. "What's it say?" he asked.

"Sealand said he's glad I'm okay and that we can get together again soon." North Cyprus lied. "Oh... and he also said that his friend Wy has a crush on me."

Turkey raised an eyebrow. "Wy? who's that?"

TRNC blinked, trying to remember who she was. "Um... I think she is that little Australian micronation with the big paintbrush."

The masked nation made an 'oh' sound. "Right, I know who you're talking about." he said. "So... she likes you?" Turkey grinned. "Hey, maybe you should try to be friends with her too!"

North Cyprus blushed. "Um... no. That would be a little too awkward for me, because I don't think that Wy knows Sealand told me about her infatuation. I also just think that we have nothing in common."

"Opposites attract." Turkey said.

"S-Shut up." he murmured. "I'm going to go reply to Sealand." North Cyprus went up the stairs and too his room, sighing. He found his stationary and started writing.

_Dear Sealand,_

_I know Wy helped you write your previous letter. You'd never be so formal, use so little exclamation points, or willingly try to befriend me._

_However, she is right. (Why is it that women are always right?) We haven't really tried at all to be friends. I guess we really could. No strings attached, just one day spending time to get to know one another. Have your "mother" or "father" call Turkey sometime later in the week to set up a date._

_Also, Wy... is infatuated with me? Why? I don't think we've ever actually interacted. Perhaps, if you want, we could bring her along the day we try to actually make friends with one another... as a favor to her._

_Hopefully I shall see you soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus_

TRNC was already having second thoughts about spending another day with Sealand, but he knew he had to try. Perhaps then he wouldn't feel so guilty about lying to Turkey. _When I truly befriend Sealand, I will tell Turkey everything, _TRNC told himself as he sealed his envelope, letter placed carefully inside.

TRNC wondered if everything could turn out the way he wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Finally. Like, seriously, FINALLY. Anyways, I think this is my favorite chapter so far. It introduced Wy, who I'm pretty sure will become a recurring character in this fic (and possible love interest for TRNC... maybe. Haven't decided yet). I got the crush thing from when I look up TRNC pictures on Bing, I find him with Wy a lot. I just kind of thought that was cute.**

**Sorry this took so long. And now I should update Candle Cove. It's been, like, a billion years since I updated that one. Sorry for errors, if any there.**


	4. Almost Caught, featuring a new ending

**A/N: Okay, I don't know why I thought the truth thing was a good idea. Now it is better. Embrace the betterness.**

* * *

Two days or so later, Sealand received TRNC's letter. Following the usual routine, he opened the letter and read it. _I knew he wouldn't buy that I wrote that letter,_ Sealand thought. _Stupid Wy. Why do I even listen to her? _Following TRNC's instructions (or was it advice?) and went to his "mother" Finland. "Mama, can we have Cyprus over again? He wrote me and said he wanted to come over this weekend," Sealand said.

Finland smiled at his adopted son and patted him on the head. "Of course, sweetheart! I'll call Mr. Turkey right now. Hopefully he's not too busy."

"Awesome! Thanks, mama!" Sealand told Finland, grinning. "I'm going to go write Cyprus a letter!" He rushed back up to his room and started his letter writing cycle once more.

_Dear TRNC,_

_Okay, you got me. Wy helped me out. She just wanted us to actually, you know, try and be friends._

_I just asked mama to go call Turkey and see when we can have another day where we try not to kill each other. I don't have much else to say, so... see you sometime this week._

_From,_

_Sealand_

_P.S. You're not going to pull that "I'm not feeling good, can I go home?" stuff again!_

"Sealand?" Finland's voice called from downstairs. "Mr. Turkey said TRNC could come over Friday and sleep over! How's that sound?"

Sealand shuddered. That sounded awful. "Rather be in a pit of spiders and scorpions..." he muttered. From his room, he replied loudly, "Sounds great, mama! Thanks for calling Mr. Turkey!" He shuddered again.

~Pen Enemies~

By the time TRNC had received his letter, he obviously already knew what was planned for that Friday. _This will be pure hell... _TRNC thought. He had to pretend like he was excited to spend a whole night and day with that brat Sealand.

There was no way out of it now. He made that vow to try and befriend that annoying Sealander, and Turkey already thought he liked the other boy, so he was trapped. Luckily he felt better when figuring that Sealand was suffering as well over their care takers' choice.

_Dear Sealand,_

_We shall be seeing each other Friday afternoon and I am not enthralled in the slightest. Neither are you, I assume. Well, let us make the best of this outing, shall we? I swear I will honestly try and be as friendly to you as I can allow myself._

_That is, as long as you agree to the same terms. Anyways, I will spend the next few days mentally preparing myself for our arrangement and I suggest you do the same._

_Sincerely,_

_The Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (TRNC)_

_P.S. I suppose I shall not pull another stunt of that kind. I'm not making promises, though._

TRNC went out to his mailbox and placed the letter inside.

~Pen Enemies~

That day. That dreaded day finally came. TRNC had a bag packed and ready and Turkey had taken him to Sweden and Finland's home once more. "Have a nice time, squirt!" Turkey said to TRNC as he entered his fake friend's home.

"I will!" TRNC replied. _I hate this so much._

Finland was smiling at TRNC as he entered. "It's so good to see you again, Cyprus!" the Fin said, placing one hand on TRNC's shoulder.

"Likewise," TRNC returned, his expression ever blank.

Sealand was on the landing on his stairs, staring at TRNC. "Hey Cyprus," he said in his most casual voice.

Cyprus glanced at Sealand and nodded. "Hello. How are you?"

"Good," Sealand replied. He did not return the favor of asking how TRNC was. The Sealander had received TRNC's letter that very day and was trying to act as friendly as possible. "Let's go upstairs and hang out," Sealand said.

Cyprus followed Sealand up the stairs and to his room. "Let's just try not to get on each other's nerves too much, or else mama will notice," Sealand said. "I mean, we can totally hate each other but-"

"Don't show it. I perfectly understand," TRNC spat. He frowned, remembering their arrangement. "Er, sorry."

Sealand shrugged."It's fine." Sealand pointed at a corner beside his desk. "You can put your bag there."

Cyprus did so, placing the bag he'd brought carefully in the corner dictated. Afterwards, the two of them stood facing each other silently. "So..." Sealand began. "What do you want to do?"

TRNC blinked, then shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied. "What do you have that we could do?"

"Well, I have video games, some board games, some movies... take your pick," Sealand said.

The young Cypriot was quiet for a moment or so. "What would be the most interesting? Video games, I presume?"

Sealand nodded. "Okay." He knelt down in front of his TV and pulled out the same GameCube from before. He picked out one of the several Mario Party games he owned. The Sealander set up the game system. He hooked up two controllers and handed one to TRNC (making sure it was the player two controller). Both were sitting on the bed, like before.

As the game started up, Sealand said, "This is going pretty well... huh?"

"Surprisingly so," TRNC replied.

The two were now on a character select screen. As TRNC didn't often play video games, and since he didn't remember any of the characters from the last time he played with Sealand, he turned to Sealand. "Er... is there a specific character I should choose?" he asked, looking at all the characters.

"Jeez, you really don't know who any of these guys are?" TRNC shook his head. "Do you have no life?" Sealand looked at Cyprus very seriously as he said this.

The Cypriot glared at him. "No life? No, I believe I do have one if I am speaking to you, fool."

Sealand rolled his eyes. "No, I mean that... nevermind!"

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Cyprus said. "Just because I don't not play video games does not mean that I have _no life_, in fact I believe it is the exact opposite. Only young children or man-children play video games. Mature people get up and find their place in the world by finding a job and moving into their own apartment or home. That especially is true for _countries_."

"America plays video games!" Sealand hissed to the Cypriot.

Cyprus crossed his arms. "And does anyone respect him or even like him, for that matter? Not in the slightest. Even his brother Canada has a dislike for him."

"Who's Canada?"

TRNC was standing up now. "It doesn't matter who he is! It just matters that because America plays video games that he has no friends and no one respects him."

Sealand snorted and got off the bed. "Really? That's why no one likes America? That's oversimplification, which is a logical fallacy. There are probably a lot of reasons why not a lot of nations like America that are very complex and not just the result of one thing America does!"

Cyprus stared at Sealand. That was actually an incredibly good point. "How does someone as dense as you know about logical fallacies?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, uh, I had to write an argument essay for school and I had to learn about logical fallacies," Sealand replied. "Heh, I guess some of that learning stuff does stick. But you have to admit that I'm write in this case!"

North Cyprus glared at the floor. "Fine, I shall concede," he admitted. "Let us just... continue playing this game."

Sealand grinned and sat down on the bed beside TRNC again. "Like with that argument I'm gonna destroy you in this game!"

"I'd like to see you try."

Again, their gaming competitiveness came out and they attempted to out do the other, though this time they did not keep track of their wins and just kept playing. Eventually they were interrupted by Finland calling them down for dinner.

"So how are you two boys doing up there?" Finland asked while they ate.

TRNC said "Fine" and Sealand said "Good".

"You were arguing earlier," Sweden mumbled.

Sealand and TRNC glanced at each other. "It was just a little one," Sealand said. "We're all good now."

"Er yes," TRNC agreed. "Good. We're playing some sort of party game."

"That's nice," Finland said pleasantly. "I'm so glad we got to have you over again, Cyprus. Hopefully this time you won't be sick, hm?"

North Cyprus nodded. "Yes, sir."

Finland smiled. "What a polite young man you are," he commented.

Sealand tried not to look so incredibly cross. The two young boys finished their dinners and went back upstairs to continue their game.

"'_What_ _a polite young man you are_'," Sealand mimicked, trying to do his best Finnish accent. "What a load of goat-"

"Please keep your vulgarity to a minimum, please," North Cyprus said, sitting down on the bed and picking up his controller. "Though I see where you get it from."

Sealand looked at TRNC, offended. "I have _nothing_ in common with Jerkland!" he exclaimed. "He's lame and really mean!"

North Cyprus crossed his arms. "Oh yes? Well, I find you to be unpleasant, or _mean_, if you will. However, I don't find that you have any kind of motion impairment, so I do not think you're lame."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sealand demanded. "Lame does mean motion impa-whatever! It means uncool!"

TRNC raised his eyebrows. "Really? I've never heard it used like that."

"That's because you are _the_ most boring person _ever_!" Sealand hissed.

"Being boring is better than being an immature brat who just plays video games all day!" TRNC snapped back, throwing his controller down onto the floor and standing up.

Sealand pushed TRNC. "Do you want to try me, you little self-absorbed jerk?"

North Cyprus stumbled back a few steps. "Me? Self-absorbed? Speak for yourself!" he replied angrily, pushing Sealand back.

Sealand lunged at him and knocked TRNC over. They had now started physically fighting. Pulling hair, spitting insults, throwing punches that mostly missed with so much writhing about.

"What in God sakes are you doing?" he demanded.

The boys froze instantly. "...playing," Sealand lied, with a strong taste of obviousness as he got off of TRNC. Both were sitting on the floor, propped up by their small hands.

"Don't lie to me," he said. "Why are you two fighting?"

The boys glanced at each other, wondering who would come up with a response first.

"...we started arguing," TRNC explained. "Er, yes. I forget what, but then Sealand pushed me-"

"Nu-uh, you started it!"

"Sealand, you pushed first. I would never have stooped so low."

Sealand snorted, and Finland sighed. "Boys, you can argue, but you should never start a physical fight. I don't care who started it, but I want you two to make up. You're friends and friends shouldn't fight like that, okay?"

Sealand and TRNC mumbled variations of 'yes' and 'got it'. Finland nodded approvingly. "Good. Now make up and go back to playing your little games."

"Wha- you're not going to punish me?" Sealand asked.

"No. Talking to you about a problem is a better learning tool than punishment. You two are fine, and you can come down and get a snack when you've made up and calmed down."

"All- All right, mama."

Finland turned and left the room. TRNC and Sealand stared at one another.

"That was very close," TRNC said.

"Too close, man. We gotta stop this fighting."

"I concur, but how are we going to succeed in that endeavour if we cannot even stand one another?"

"We just got to... stop being so rude to one another. Yeah, we're different-"

"Very, very different."

"Yeah, but we got to find what we both like, I think."

"That's not a half bad idea," TRNC conceded. "That brings about another question: What do we have in common?"

"...I dunno. You're the smart one."

"You think I'm smart?"

"N-No! Uh, hey, why don't I call Wy over tomorrow? She's smart enough to figure it out!"

TRNC raised his eyebrows. "What? And I'm not?"

"No! We need a- a middle ground," Sealand explained. "It'll work. I know it."

"I am putting trust in you, Sealand. This must work."

* * *

**A/N: See, isn't that better? LIke, 100 times better? Yeah. Chapter five will show up sometime this week, hopefully. Perhaps tonight.**


End file.
